The Next Time Around
by Na-chan1
Summary: Chapter 3. It was just one date. AxR.
1. Evade

Disclaimer: Super Gals and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first Gals fic so please bear with me. I haven't watched the whole series yet (only until episode 18 I think) so don't expect that I know everything about the show.  
  
Warning! This is an Aya x Rei story.  
  
Review, onegai?  
  
The Next Time Around  
  
By: Na-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Evade  
  
The sound of a pencil being tapped resonated along the whitewashed walls of room 2-A, accompanied by the noise Fukouto-sensei made while furiously writing several algebraic equations on the blackboard. The students winced as the woman broke the long piece of white chalk into two equal halves as she finished.  
  
"Ishimura-san, please answer the first one," The teacher's voice was calm and collected, a stark contrast from the mad person writing on the board moments before.  
  
Ishimura stood up lazily, stared at the problem for a minute, and sat back down again. "...it's beyond me sensei," He said, shrugging.  
  
The lady eyed him disapprovingly. "Shall I ask someone to help you...Hoshino-san?"  
  
The longhaired girl looked startled, but answered with certainty, "H-Hai! When x squared is represented as y, the equation changes from x to the fourth minus seven x squared plus twelve to y squared minus seven y plus twelve. By using factoring, we learn that y is equal to either three or four." Aya finished with relish.  
  
"Arigatou, Hoshino-san. You may take your seat. Please continue from there Ishimura-san," Fukouto-sensei prompted.  
  
"...ah, yes. Then substitute y for x squared..." Ishimura droned on. Aya shut his voice out, as she placed her attention on the next equation. Seriously, was this the advance class her parents wanted her to attend? It was exactly like regular schooling but during the summer.  
  
Speaking of summer...wasn't it a time for rest and relaxation? What was she doing right now? Studying her butt off for next semester. Even Ran didn't study much, and she was obligated to attend summer classes. But that was expected anyway. The girl would probably be at the beach getting a tan or shopping.  
  
But it's better this way, isn't it? At least you're distracted from HIM, The inner Aya asked. You've been avoiding him too, right? .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. FLASHBACK .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Ring, ring." The telephone rang, breaking the silence that enveloped the whole house. The only resident remaining in the dwelling, the dutiful daughter, stood up and hurried to answer it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Hoshino residence," Aya said.  
  
"Aya," Miyu's voice was barely audible from all the noise coming from the other line, "we're heading to the mall.want to come with? Everyone's coming."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"You know...the gang..."  
  
"...even Otohata-kun?" Aya hesitated before asking.  
  
Miyu paused, "I'm not sure. But Ran'll find a way to convince him."  
  
"Oh." I'm not yet ready to see him. But even though he doesn't come...I'm not certain that I'm all for hanging out with the gang just yet...it's a constant reminder, Aya felt like saying. However, she decided on a different excuse.  
  
"Gomen ne, I still have to study. There's a long test tomorrow."  
  
"A test? You're too diligent, Aya. But if you really have too.just don't stress yourself, okay? We worry about you."  
  
"Hai." .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. END OF FLASHBACK .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
No, I haven't. We just don't see each other as often, Aya reasoned, after the memory of last Tuesday flew passing by.  
  
Her inner self laughed. There's nothing wrong with evading. Everyone needs some time to think alone. But it isn't healthy to keep yourself strained over this. He's just a guy.  
  
I know. Demo.I don't understand what's wrong with me.  
  
I knew it! You still like him until now.  
  
No!  
  
Aya shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts swirling endlessly. Concentrate, Hoshino, she prodded herself. There is only you and algebra. Otohata Rei is not the one for you. Just let him go.  
  
But she knew in her heart that she couldn't. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yuuya."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Rei?" The blonde asked, looking up from the records he had been scanning idly.  
  
His friend and first place winner of the high school grand prix, Otohata Rei, shook his head, abandoning his earlier purpose. "It's nothing," He said, as he continued to jot down the day's profits. "Don't break anything," He added.  
  
Yuuya approached the counter where the dark-haired individual sat, his interest piqued. "Spill it," He demanded.  
  
"..." Rei chose not to reply. Instead, he took a calculator from one of the drawers and started adding the written numerals. He didn't feel like talking about it now.  
  
Yuuya peered at him in slight annoyance. "It's about Hoshino-san isn't it?" He placed his arms across his chest.  
  
"..." Yes, Rei replied in his mind.  
  
"Come on. We all know how shy and soft-spoken Hoshino Aya is. You could have at least put her down nicely," He stated, peeved at Rei's silence. "Besides, she's the most decent girl who's ever has a crush on you. Very pretty."  
  
"..." The girl was cute, that he could admit, but she wasn't his type.  
  
"At least she isn't a raving fan girl."  
  
"..." Thank heavens.  
  
"We all know you like her well enough."  
  
"..." Really? I do.?  
  
"You'll accomplish nothing with her if you keep to yourself like that!" Yuuya gave up, immensely irked. Talking to Rei surely wouldn't do anything. It was like conversing with a wall. He stalked out of the store in a huff. His friend was hopeless. No, beyond hopeless.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Aya! Over here!" Kotobuki Ran called enthusiastically, as she waved her fellow gal over.  
  
Aya smiled brightly whilst she crossed the intersection with agile strides. Ran would always be Ran, whether rain or shine.  
  
"How did your class go?" She queried.  
  
"I skipped it," Ran replied casually like she was talking about the weather. Her reddish-orange hair swished in amusement, "there was a 50% off sale and I wanted to buy a coat."  
  
The brown-eyed gal sweat-dropped. Trust Ran to go galloping off at the mention of a new outfit for half price. "Were you able to buy one?"  
  
"Yup," Ran held the nine paper bags up for Aya to see. "I bought something for you too, Aya."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Ran nodded her head vigorously. "To cheer you up and to thank you for constantly helping me with my homework." She fished inside one of the paper bags and produced an aquamarine barrette with white streaks.  
  
Aya's eyes widened. "Thank you Ran. It's beautiful." How thoughtful of her. Sometimes Aya hoped she was as carefree as her tomodachi.  
  
"I knew you'd like it! I have one too, only pink. See." The girl pointed at her hair where a pink one was firmly attached. "There's also one for Miyu."  
  
That was the first time that Aya actually noticed her mature friend's absence. "Where is she anyway?"  
  
"She can't come. Says she's got a date with my brother. Couples."  
  
"Oh." The timid individual suppressed a smile as she watched Ran go on and on about Yamato and Miyu being so in love with each other and Yamato being so hesitant. Ran looked so silly copying the two.  
  
"And he's leaning in like this and...grrr..." Kotobuki's stomach rumbled and Aya let out the smile she was trying to keep.  
  
"Keep quiet," Ran berated her belly, slapping it irritably. "I've no money anymore."  
  
"I'll treat you then. There's this ramen place that just opened."  
  
"Really? Yay!!!" .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The restaurant was packed to the brim, and Rei mentally noted that almost, if not all of the customers were female. As he rested in the kitchen, he voiced his concern to the assistant cook, Hiro, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"It's because you're waiting on them," The older man said, shaking his head. "It's because you're such a pretty boy. But it doesn't matter, since you attract business," Hiro laughed heartily.  
  
"Otohata! Your break's over! Go and serve table number thirteen! They've been waiting for five minutes and a half already!" The manager called from outside.  
  
Rei nodded and left the kitchen through the double doors, taking the tray that contained two bowls of steaming ramen. Before he reached his destined table, he passed several tables where girls sat, ogling him. He ignored them and made his way to the table on the farthest corner, where two very familiar girls sat.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That place over there? Wow, Aya, thanks! I heard they have delicious food there!" Ran headed to the establishment excitedly, only to be obstructed by a crowd of giggling females stationed in front of the glass doors.  
  
"What's going on here?" Aya asked a nearby brunette whose reply was drowned by the sounds of sudden shrieking.  
  
"Aiyeee! Where is he?" One of the girls screeched.  
  
"He went inside the kitchen," Another one replied.  
  
"Then let's go to the back door! We'll see him then!"  
  
"YEAH!" All the girls chorused. They left the front and ran furiously towards the back alley. Ran and Aya sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, now that that's over with, let's go in. I'm starving," Ran complained, as she pushed the glass doors effortlessly. All the tables were full, but Ran managed to squeeze through and get them a table by a corner. Her companion was amazed at the speed and tact used by the Kotobuki girl to weave her way through. Minutes later, a waiter approached them and took their orders.  
  
"I'll have plain noodles and water," Aya ordered after scanning the menu that was handed to her. "What do you want, Ran?"  
  
"You eat so little Aya! You're already so skinny! I want seafood ramen. And some soda."  
  
"That'll be one plain, one seafood, soda and water. Is that all?" The young man asked as he read from the paper he had listed on.  
  
Aya nodded. "Do you want anything else Ran?"  
  
"Nope." At that, the attendant left, taking the menu with him.  
  
The two friends conversed about small things after that, but when Ran brought up the subject of Rei, Aya was silent.  
  
"Have you talked to him again?"  
  
Aya shook her head in a negative. "I don't want to talk to him," She said, looking away from Ran's accusing eyes.  
  
Ran shrugged. "Serves him right anyway. I should have pounded him for making you sad like that. But do you still have feelings for him?"  
  
"I-I--" Aya stuttered, "I don't know. I don't think so." She felt her face heating up. She knew it was a lie. She still had feelings for the dark- haired bishounen.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? What if I told you Rei's out on a date with someone?"  
  
"I wouldn't---" Aya started, but suddenly stopped. She let her sentence hang. Because at the exact same time she saw a waiter making his way with their orders. And it wasn't the earlier one.  
  
It was Rei.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be continued...or not? 


	2. Forgive

Disclaimer: Super Gals and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm thinking of scrapping this fic since Episode 21 resolved the conflict between Aya and Rei. Hehehehe, just kidding.  
  
Arigato to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 2: Forgive  
  
"Rei! What are you doing here?" Ran asked incredulously. She took in the waiter uniform in a stride and realization dawned on her. She peeked at Aya's face nervously.  
  
He was only mildly surprised to find Kotobuki Ran in this restaurant. She tended to bump into him very often. "I'm putting in a favor," Rei replied calmly while looking at Ran squarely. He placed the tray on the table and asked, "plain noodles?" as if it was the most appropriate thing to say that moment.  
  
"It's mine," Aya answered, reprimanding herself for turning Rei's attention at her. She avoided his eyes when he stared at her intently.  
  
He put the bowl in front of her, gazing at her. He could tell that she was purposely trying not to look at him and a twinge of guilt hit him.  
  
I'm really sorry, Rei wanted to say.  
  
"Thank you," She said, still keeping her eyes reverted to the white surface of the table. Ran noticed this, and tried to present a cheery atmosphere.  
  
"Do you think this barrette suits Aya, Rei?" Ran asked, a smile forming on her impish face. She believed that Aya still had a chance with Rei, since he never mentioned that he disliked her.  
  
Rei stared at the blue and white clip and remarked, "It fits her." He could not tell what Kotobuki was trying to do, and decided to place the other bowl of ramen in front of her. She probably ordered the soda, and he gave that to her too.  
  
"See? I knew it looked good on you! Arigatou, Rei. Mmm, this looks delicious. Don't you think so, Aya?"  
  
"Yeah," Aya still didn't glance up. She kept her eyes glued to the same spot when Rei placed the glass of water on the white surface. She merely nodded when he told them he had to go. She didn't look up when Ran joked about the other girls glaring at them. She was afraid that she would see him again and lose her resolve.  
  
I'm going to forget about you, Otohata Rei if it's the last thing I do.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"She wouldn't even look at me," Rei finished, trying his best not to sound desperate. It would be atypical of him to act so worried over a girl he just rejected. Actually, it would be so peculiar if he would be anything other than nonchalant. But Aya was a person whose company he actually enjoyed. She was one of the few girls who didn't gush over how handsome he was repeatedly.  
  
"I see," Yuuya said gravely. "It's worse than I feared." He kept silent for a few minutes.  
  
Rei's patience was not as long as usual. "She's taking it way too personally," He muttered.  
  
Yuuya heard him and looked angrily at him, "Of course she is!" He said. "You just discarded her feelings!"  
  
The way Yuuya said it made Rei wince inwardly. His friend seemed to sympathize with Hoshino Aya more than he thought the blonde would. For Yuuya and his' sake, he would be less indifferent towards women. He wouldn't want a repeat of this incident.  
  
"...so how do I apologize?" He forced himself to say. It was one of those rare occasions when he actually asked for help.  
  
This girl is getting me out of character, Rei thought. A quick look at his friend made him comment further in his mind.  
  
Too out of character.  
  
"Well..." Yuuya said after much contemplating. ".....you could start by sending her flowers."  
  
"Flowers."  
  
"And a sorry card...no, that's too conventional. It's better to treat her out and apologize then. Be sincere with your words, Rei. Girls like honest guys."  
  
This was going to be a long week. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Aya hugged her pillow tightly as she lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take her. It didn't, and she spent the next minutes tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
It was futile. She simply could not get away to dream land. She sighed in defeat, and resigned herself to grabbing her Physics book from on top of her bedside drawer. Since it was dark inside the room, her eyes could not see the print. She flicked her lamp on, to see the words clearly.  
  
Apparently, it had not been her Physics book that she had grabbed from the mahogany drawer. Said book was still on the table. The book in her hands was a photo album. As she made a move to return it to its proper position, a picture fell from it.  
  
Otohata Rei's face stared back at her. He had almost smiled in this image. Ran had taken it "accidentally" and gave it to her. She giggled at the memory.  
  
"I wish I could be as confident," She whispered to herself. So I wouldn't be moping, she added in her mind.  
  
"You told him, wasn't that enough?" Someone asked. Aya recognized the voice as her own. A girl who seemed to be identical to her, sat beside her on the bed, flipping through the album.  
  
"I didn't actually.he interrupted me," Aya replied.  
  
"Are you angry with him?" The other Aya snapped the album shut. She had this mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I'm angry with myself. For being a coward. For having no self-confidence."  
  
"Do you hate him?"  
  
"No, I hate myself. I hate feeling this uncertainty. I hate..."  
  
"...not seeing him? What happened to 'I'll forget him even if it's the last thing I'll do?' Honestly, you are so predictable. "  
  
Aya blushed. "It's not as easy as you think," she voiced.  
  
The dark side laughed, "Oh really? I'm part of you, of course I know. Just don't make a fool of yourself," The girl disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Aya woke up with a start. She checked the room and found that the photo album still lay on her drawer, untouched.  
  
It had been a dream.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Here we are," Yuuya announced triumphantly. "I told you it was in this street."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go." Rei pressed the doorbell button. In his other hand was a bouquet of white roses. Seriously, why did he ask for Yuuya's help? The guy couldn't even confess to Kotobuki.  
  
'Because you were desperate.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, that.'  
  
From inside, he could hear Aya's voice yelling, "I'll answer it Okaasan!" Momentarily, the door swung open to reveal Aya, decked in a blue powder dress. She looked quite surprised to see them, especially him.  
  
"Asuo-kun! Otohata-kun!" She smiled shyly, "what a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting anyone.come in." She opened the door wider to let the two in.  
  
"Actually, I can't stay," Yuuya began. "But Rei has something to tell you."  
  
Aya glanced at Rei briefly, trying to keep the heat in her cheeks from rising.  
  
"Best be going," Yuuya beamed at Aya and winked at Rei before running down the steps and out of the gate in a hurry.  
  
'Damn you, Yuuya,' Rei thought as he watched the retreating figure of his friend. When he turned his attention back to the task at hand he found out that: they were both left alone on the porch.  
  
Tense silence filled the air.  
  
"...this is for you," Rei said finally. He handed Aya the white flowers, which she accepted.  
  
"Thank you, Otohata-kun." She sniffed them and a small smile appeared on her cherry lips. A pink tint was almost visible on her cheeks.  
  
He winced when he heard her say his name. No matter how many times she said it, he could not get used to it. It sounded formal. "Rei," He corrected her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want my friends to call me Rei," He repeated. "I'm sorry for being harsh towards you, Hoshino-san. I didn't mean it. "  
  
"It's all right. And please call me Aya. It would be unfair," She said, "friends?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled. "Then...why don't we celebrate? We haven't seen each other in a while..."  
  
"All right. Do you have anything to do now?"  
  
"No...I'll just get my purse."  
  
She stepped into the house and walked towards the stairs, but not before giving Rei her best smile.  
  
And despite himself, Rei smiled back.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Rei came to her house and apologized. And he smiled. That was definitely an improvement.  
  
'And now we're going out to celebrate. It's strictly platonic...we're friends, and from the looks of it, I think this'll be the farthest we'll ever be,' Aya mused, as she walked out of the gate, following Rei. Rei's scooter lay propped against the wall. He took it by the handle, and sat on the covered seat.  
  
Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought that they would be taking his scooter. "Um, are you sure?" She asked. Scooters are much safer than motorcycles...are they?  
  
He gave her that look that spelled positive all over it. And she had no choice after all. She was the one who suggested they paint the town red.  
  
'All right, I'm going in.' Aya sat on the little space left in such a way as to not have her skirt flying all over.  
  
"Wear this," Rei instructed, as he handed her a helmet.  
  
"What about you?" She felt guilty.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aya wore it and strapped it securely on her head.  
  
"Hold on," Rei instructed as he gunned the engine. Slim arms encircled his waist. He didn't turn back. The scooter rumbled to life, and sped at an average speed through the neighborhood.  
  
She'd thought it would go much, much faster and shut her eyes for fright of falling. But it wasn't so and her mind drifted to more pressing matters. Like her proximity to Rei. Aya blushed like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'This is strictly platonic,' She chided herself silently. 'He only thinks of me as a friend. And that's how I should view him from now on.'  
  
A friend.  
  
But they always say friends can be something more.right?  
  
No, she'd ruined her "friendship" with him by thinking that. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so Aya goes from trying to forget Rei to just keeping her feelings at bay. Sorry, but that was the best I could dish out. Inspiration was running dry and this fic was only supposed to make me feel better over the Rei turns Aya down episode. I have no concrete plans really, and I'm only making up ideas as I go. Please bear with me.  
  
As always, review! 


	3. Befriend

A/N: To those who waited, here it is. Patience is a virtue anyway. Disclaimer: Super Gals not mine.  
  
Chapter 3: Befriend  
  
Rei had been pondering on a lot of things that day. He thought about the weather, politics, traffic. He even contemplated on the small things like how a smile could brighten up a dreary, miserable day.  
  
In short, he wasn't thinking straight. Besides, who in their right mind would listen to advice from Yuuya?  
  
Certainly, he was losing it. There were a myriad of reasons that could have led to his 'condition'.  
  
Maybe it had been too hot outside that it fried his brains and made him move on autopilot. Maybe it had been the hours he spent cooped in that record store, waiting for almost eons.  
  
Or maybe it was just her presence that he'd never noticed before.  
  
Okay, hold on.........back to reality.  
  
"Rei, where are we going?" His passenger queried innocently. She had been silent for most of the duration of the ride, probably thinking like him.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He threw the question back at her. He found replies like that quite irritating. But this time didn't count since it was coming from him.  
  
"I don't know," Aya said, thoughtfully. "I thought you had somewhere in mind."  
  
He was sick of restaurants; too many interviews were held there. Amusement parks were not his thing. Arcades were obviously not Aya's thing.  
  
".........do you want to go to a museum?" Rei asked. It was the only place he could think of at the moment. Besides, fangirls would never dream of looking for him there.  
  
Aya looked at his back quizzically. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
"I can't see your face."  
  
He looked behind him, sighing. It wasn't really smart to avert your eyes from the road, but a second won't matter right?  
  
She was smiling benignly at him, "I guess you're not then. Which museum?" "The one that's holding an exhibit right now.........an art museum."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The art museum was farther from the center of Shibuya than Aya ascertained it to be. It was a white building with lots of drapes on its windows and it lay beside a small park.  
  
There was indeed a special exhibit being held, one on impressionism. Aya's interest was piqued. She deemed it was caused by the vibrant colors and the unusual illustration. But of course she knew that every painting portrayed something deeper in meaning. She just didn't know what they meant yet, and was content to her speculation. Rei remained silent over the duration. He spoke little, only to comment here and there, but there was no mistaking the awe in his voice.  
  
They reached a certain work of art, and Aya was slightly puzzled as to what it was depicting. After much thought, she decided it was some sort of vegetable, albeit the long ears sprouting from its nose. Satisfied, she turned to Rei, who seemed to be viewing it as keenly as her. He looked quite unsure.  
  
"What do you think it is Aya-san?" He asked, finally starting conversation. Not that he needed to, because Aya was about to ask him the exact question.  
  
"Hmm. It looks like," She paused, indecisively, as if spouting such a ridiculous notion would offend him, "a carrot."  
  
He gave her a look she could not decipher, before a small smile tugged at his lips, and he continued to observe the said picture.  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
A warm blush spread across her cheeks at his approval, only to disappear at the sharp disapproving voice behind her.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, this painting is not of a carrot, or any vegetable for that matter." Aya whirled around to come face to face with a strict tour guide. Behind the woman stood several snotty looking eleven- year olds, reminiscent of a younger refined Mami in their crisp blue uniforms. Products of private schooling, no doubt.  
  
The blush returned, but it was more of embarrassment than anything else. Aya felt smaller than she really was. Luckily, Rei came to the rescue.  
  
"Let's go Aya. It's too stuffy in here," And with that said, the dark- haired man pulled her away from the hanged art piece. Aya caught a glimpse of the tour guide's face and withheld a giggle. It was priceless.  
  
They were out in the sunlight in a few minutes. The museum had been dark because of the drapes, and it took some time before Aya's eyes adjusted to the lighting. When they did, she took into note that the sun was not really that bright, meaning it was to be nightfall soon. She should go home in a while.  
  
'How long did we stay in there?'  
  
'Two hours. Then there was traffic. You've been with him from three o'clock in the afternoon,' Her mind responded quickly.  
  
"Aya, do you want to have a snack? It's getting dark," Rei interrupted, out of the blue. He gestured toward a food stand selling hotdogs. Aya nodded.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Pink, yellow, blue.........swirling colors.  
  
Must wake up.  
  
She reached for her alarm clock blindly, her arms flailing towards where her brain remembered the infernal contraption would be. However, she felt something soft instead of the cool plastic she was expecting. She tilted her head slightly to find a blurry figure obscuring her view of the timepiece and the window behind it. It had been the soft texture she had touched.  
  
Pink, yellow, blue.........more swirling colors.  
  
Aya closed her eyelids.  
  
So sleepy.........  
  
"Aya, wake up. Aya!" The voice and the figure slowly registered in Aya's mind.  
  
Mother.  
  
"What is it?" She opened an eye, flinching at the sudden light that filled her senses. Her mother had moved from the window and in front of Aya's bed. The woman's lips were pursed, a frown marring her beautiful features. She was an older image of Aya, but with deep blue orbs of sapphire.  
  
"Maybe you can tell me," Okaasan pointed at the window with a manicured finger.  
  
Aya stood up from the solace of her bed, and peeked out of the second-story window. She gasped.  
  
A mob of girls gathered by the locked gate, screaming and looking every bit murderous. They formed a circle over one adolescent who held a loud speaker. Aya recognized some of the girls as those dark-skinned fangirls who always followed Rei.  
  
The one with the amplifier noticed Aya looking out and yelled, "It's her!" All heads turned to the upper window.  
  
"Hey you!" The leader called, "who do you think you are, flirting with Rei- sama like that!"  
  
Rei.........sama?  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself," The girl continued.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything..." Aya glanced at her mother, as if addressing her. "We just went to a museum!" The older female looked at her inquiringly.  
  
"I didn't!" Aya protested. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Rei and I.........we're just friends........."  
  
Okaasan raised an eyebrow and left the room. She ignored the chanting from outside. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. Get dressed if you want to get to your classes on time. I gather those girls outside won't be letting you out through the front gate."  
  
"H-Hai!" Aya glimpsed at the window for the last time and closed her bedroom door. She hurried to her closet, deep in thought.  
  
'We're just friends, Rei and I.........He doesn't like me that way. He told me so. Even if it was indirectly.' She mused, as she opened the cabinet. A white spaghetti top caught her attention, and she took it, still cogitating.  
  
'But why is everyone else thinking otherwise?'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I like visiting museums. Call me old-fashioned but the works are amazing. And like Aya and Rei, I don't really understand the hidden meaning in each portrait.  
  
Again, sorry if they were OOC, but it's hard to work with an icicle for a hero and a mouse for a lead. No offense, to true-blue AyaxRei people! I do love them but they're really difficult. The past episodes their relationship's been down-siding but I can hope right?  
  
Review minna! 


End file.
